


Got Magic!

by MarieMaknae23



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Coming of Age, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Growing Up Together, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieMaknae23/pseuds/MarieMaknae23
Summary: In a world filled with normal people, seven boys aren't exactly normal, but everything about them has to remain secretThe secret?They are all wizardsBut, as every other boy, they must deal with all the typical teenager problem, incluiding a magical school as it is Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizarding.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 20





	Got Magic!

"This is complete madness, i’m pretty sure is a kind of hoax, I don't know...it's a joke for television, all this, the alley, the owls...everything..." Choi Youngjae thought, as he walked, pushing his heavy cart with his luggage, by the crowded hallways of King's Cross.

Somehow, Choi Youngjae, 11 years old, had always known that he was different, son of Korean immigrant parents, he never thought he fit in with the other children his age, not only because he was more interested in playing with his piano on a scale than with toy cars, but because inexplicable things happened to him in his daily life, things he never said out loud, because he knew that they would call him crazy.

All this had been a true mystery in his life, until one afternoon, at the beginning of the summer, a strange individual had knocked on his door, dressed in a long dark cloak, and said stranger had given him one of the most shocking news in his short life.

He was a wizard.

And what a surprise it had been for him, for his brothers and for his parents.

He had been very excited about all this, he felt he could float from happiness when he first went to Diagon Alley, he couldn't believe there was so much beauty and art in every corner of that unique alley. 

Everything had been very real, until those moments, however, when he got out of the car he had been assaulted by a tremendous doubt. What if the  _ passage _ that the man had told him didn't work and remained as total fool for all British television, even worldwide television, he might even go viral. 

But his heart told him that he only had to trust, there was a greater influx of young people than normal, all from his age to no more than 18 years, that definitely had to mean something.

His mother squeezed his shoulder when they approached platforms 9 and 10, and stood there, looking at the wall in the middle of them, he knew more or less what he had to do, but again, the fear of stamping his face spectacularly against the hard brick wall prevented him from moving from his place. 

“I thought they explained that just looking at the wall wasn’t going to work” a voice near his ear startled him “besides you're not being anything discreet, as it is supposed to be” Youngjae blinked a few times to be able to see well who gave his heart a scare

It was a boy about his age, also asian, kind eyes and fine features, the kind of features that would favor him once he would finish puberty, his voice was soft and, as Youngjae was still blinking stupidly, not knowing what to do or say, the stranger gave him a comforting smile.

“The point is that you have to go in to the platform as if you didn’t realize what you are doing” the stranger told him, it was obvious that he was also a student “Walk casually.” Youngjae parted his mouth.

“Jinyoung, come on!” A slender and somewhat older lady said, speaking in Korean, she had a vaguely familiar look to him “You're going to be late.”

“Are you also Korean?” Youngjae babbled in his native language, the one who, in all honesty, was more comfortable speaking, the other boy nodded.

“Come, there are only five minutes left for the train to leave” and after a signal, he walked selflessly towards the wall, and then, Youngjae lose sight of him.

So, it was true, platform 9 ¾ did exist, so Youngjae and his parents followed the boy moments later.

That platform was like a dream, it had been like, when they crossed the barrier, they had traveled in time, they were in the 21st century, and the locomotive threw a fine steam, blurring the figures of those who were already on the platform, to his misfortune, the boy he had met before had disappeared.

The scarlet locomotive gave a warning whistle and Youngjae hurried to say goodbye to his weeping parents, assuring them that his phone was going to be on at all times and that he would call them as soon as he had settled down to tell them every detail.

When he closed the train door behind him, a different emotion overwhelmed him, however, in  _ Muggle _ London (as the man who had visited him had explained that it was a term to refer to all that was not magical)he would leave behind all the teasing for being different, for being Asian, for being an immigrant.

Although he was determined to leave old Youngjae behind, he had another problem, he didn't know anyone at all, and his social skills weren't very good to say.

But he would think about making friends later, he had a whole school year ahead to make friends, he had only five minutes on the train, there was no reason to hurry, but he had to hurry to find a place to sit.

He advanced with difficulty through the crowded corridor full of students, all the compartments were occupied, that was the consequence of arriving up until the last few minutes. Almost at the end of the last car, there was a compartment occupied only by one person, who stared dreamily out the window, with a worn notebook on his legs and a pen in his left hand.

Youngjae, deciding that it was better to try to start a conversation with only one person than with two or more, so he decidedly opened the glass door.

“Hi” Youngjae cleared his throat, puberty had just played tricks and his voice had cracked a bit, “Does it bother you if I sit with you? I am really losing hope of finding an empty compartment.”

“Sure.” the other boy told him, shrugging in a selfless gesture.

Youngjae took a seat in front of him, after arranging his things on the top rack and dedicated himself to scrutinize his companion, who had scribbled on the notebook, oblivious to Youngjae's efforts to lift his heavy luggage.

To his surprise, the other boy also had Asian features, tan skin, sharp jaw, too slanted eyes and a very straight hair, styled in a way that was not at all flattering, he didn’t seem to be much older than him and, with his tranquility and familiarity with the train, he definitely couldn't be a freshman.

“Do I have something on my face or what?” The young man asked him and Youngjae felt embarrassed, he hadn't been as discreet as he thought.

“I'm sorry” Youngjae apologized, feeling his face red like a tomato “My name is Jef…” he stopped in his tracks and shook his head, his parents had forced him to use a "Western" name that some priestess had told them before leaving Korea, Youngjae hated it, it was more shameful to be called Jeffrey Choi, than to see the British try to pronounce his real name, but, everything was going to change, he was a new person with a new beginning “I am Youngjae, Choi Youngjae.” he gave him a shy smile.

“Im Jaebum” the boy replied almost forcefully.

“Oh! Are you also Korean then?” Youngjae exclaimed, widening his smile and switching back to his native language, he was lucky to meet two compatriots in a short period of time.

“So?” Jaebum asked him, also answered in Korean “You are freshmen, right?” Youngjae nodded excitedly “And why are you using informal speech?” Youngjae's smile was erased immediately with horror. “I'm a third year.”

“I'm sorry, Sunbae.” Youngjae quickly apologized, switching back to formal speech, standing up and bowing.

“Yah, Im Jaebum, stop terrorizing the freshman” a third voice joined in the compartment and Youngjae saw the boy from the platform “That seniority complex is totally invalid here.” he entered and sat comfortably next to Jaebum, who threw him a killer look “Don't pay attention to him, he has a reputation to keep, and, as you don't know him, he wants to make an impression.” He rolled his eyes “I'm Park Jinyoung, also a third year student, sorry for not introducing me before” he smiled at him and wrinkles formed at the corners of his almond shaped eyes “We are not very used to having Asians around here, well, I mean, many students at the same time, I suppose everything changes with all this from the new world and those things, my sisters had been the only ones in school, until I arrived and met Jaebum Hyung and the others.”

“I thought that system didn't work here, Jinyoung” the aforementioned said with a sneer. 

“I do it because I know you are a cry baby” he took out his tongue slightly “technically we are the same age, but he has always claimed that he is older than me just because he was born in January and I in September, but we are in the same school grade” he rolled his eyes again “that happens when they move to western countries and don't get used to it, not like the ones that were born out of Korea” 

“Have you finished telling my life to a stranger?”

“Stop being so grumpy, Jackson is close to come here, keep that bad mood better for him.”

“Well, we also moved when I was 8 years old, so I have no problem calling you Hyung or Sunbae…” Youngjae told him, he was dying to know if they were also like him or if they came from that long lineage of wizards of which there was so much to read in his new school books.

“Well, I’ll go for a walk to have energy to handle Jackson” Jaebum alleged, ignoring Youngjae completely, standing up and leaving the compartment.

“Don't worry about him, he treated me the same the first time we met and now we are best friends” Jinyoung sighed, taking out a book from his backpack “he has to keep the image that his whole family has, but he is the opposite of them.” 

Youngjae didn't know what to answer to that, so he only made a slight sound and Jinyoung got into his reading, so Youngjae opted to put on his headphones, immersing himself in his music until he fell asleep.

He woke up abruptly when two heavy bodies fell next to him. Between the drowsiness he saw Jaebum tickling another boy he had not yet met, who laughed outrageously, Jinyoung and another unknown boy saw the scene as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

“Ok, Jaebum Hyung, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!” The victim said with laughter and after a few other pleas Jaebum got rid of him, smiling so widely that he could not believe it came from the same person who had treated him so indifferently.

“I told you that you were going to wake him up, animal!” Jaebum told him, giving him a small slap on the neck “I'm sorry, Youngjae.”

“Hello Jaebum’s new friend!” The unknown boy greeted him effusively, he, unlike the others, spoke English with no british accent “My name is Jackson Wang, 13 years old, Gryffindor, Pisces, of the year of the dog and I come from Hong Kong.” Now Youngjae understood why Jaebum had said he needed energy.

“H-Hi” he stuttered “ah...I'm…uh…Youngjae…”

“We looked as cute as this in our first year?” Jackson interrupted him, suddenly squeezing both of his cheeks “What house are you from?”

“House?” Youngjae asked, without understanding. 

“Yes, to which house your family belongs.” 

“You mean as in Stark or something?” Youngjae asked, again, totally clueless. 

“Jackson” Jinyoung said quietly “You know that is not always true, look at me, my whole family is Hufflepuff and I am Ravenclaw, also, we said we were not going to do that.” 

“Do what?” Jackson asked. “I just want to know if someone as adorable as him is going to be in my house.”

“I still don't…”

“No, wait, I’m kind of getting a Hufflepuff vibe.” 

“You’re muggleborn, aren’t you?” Jaebum interrupted him.

“Eh...that's when your parents aren't wizards, right?” Youngjae said, suddenly everyone stared at him. “Well, then, yes, I am, first wizard in the family, yay!” Youngjae tried to joke, but everybody kept staring at him kind of weirdly. 

“Im Jaebum” Jinyoung suddenly spoke a little harder “Hadn’t we made this clear? At this time, it doesn’t matter if you’re pure blood, half-blood or muggleborn..” Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “I thought you wanted to be different from your family.” 

“And I am!” Jaebum said “It's just…” he cleared his throat “the poor boy is being harassed with so many questions and it is obvious that he doesn't even know what it is, or, do you know the houses of Hogwarts?” He turned abruptly to Youngjae.

“I didn't even knew what Hogwart was until just a month ago” Youngjae said, “Are they like classes or groups?

”That’s the closest thing, with your House is with whom you will live all year, what will identify you from the teachers, for the sports teams, etc., someone will give you a more detailed information as we get there” Jinyoung explained. “They choose you by method that reads your abilities, characteristics and personality, that is why Jackson is so energetic in wanting to select you before the true ceremony.”

“And has it turned out that someone does not fall within those characteristics?”Youngjae asked, he didn't want to show so much fear in his voice.

“That's what Hufflepuff's are for” Jackson said mockingly.

“Hey, enough” Jaebum said in a firm voice.

“The thing with this is that many years ago, due to the characteristics that are selected for each house, there began to be a lot of rivalry and stereotype within each house, until there began to be people from good families who began to fit in other houses, or who did not share the general profile, but somehow they ended up in those houses” Jinyoung kindly explained.

“Such is the case of my family, everyone is “pure-blood”, that’s when you come from a long line of wizards and witches, without mixing with any non magical people.” Jaebum said, rolling his eyes and making face of disgust “All of my family has belonged in Slytherin since ancient times, even I am in Slytherin, but I do not share, at all, some of the thoughts my parents and the other students think, besides, all this lineage stuff should have ended with the Second Magic War, after all.” 

“War?” Youngjae asked, this time a little scared “There are also wars among these people?” he corrected himself “Among wizards?” 

“And they get as serious as muggle wars, some wizards want more power and look or that power with methods that are not at all...correct.” Jinyoung said and everybody looked kind of uncomfortable “but, we don’t want to overwhelm you with all this, it is better that you discover it little by little, the library is full of books filled with information.” 

“You said it like a good Ravenclaw, Jinyoung” Jackson said, dangerously approaching him, beating his eyelashes as if he were the most interesting thing in the world.

“Effectively, Jackson is a great example that not all of the Gryffindors are brave” the unknown boy spoke, Youngjae realized that he also didn’t have any British accent “You should have seen him scream the time we had Herbology at midnight to collect Moon plants” he emitted a sweet giggle “I never heard someone scream so loud, or also when I threw myself at him because he had the Snitch under his nose and he thought I was going to tackle him off the broom.” Everyone laughed. 

“I want to see you if something is suddenly attacking you up in the air, Mark.” Jackson defended himself. “It is not my fault that my heart is weak and gullible, it is part of my chivalry to believe others.” He put a hand on his heart dramatically.

“By the way, I'm Mark” the unknown boy suddenly turned to Youngjae “Do you also want me to introduce myself completely...or?”

“No, just with Mark is well” Youngjae replied, somewhat confused, the boy had not given signs of wanting to speak up until Jackson approached Jinyoung with much affection “Was it that...? Well, they were modern times, anything could happen.

“So that you don't get confused, Houses do not really define you as a person, your personality does have a lot to do, but it is not everything, before the Second Great Magic War a group of friends wouldn't have been as extensive and colorful with two Gryffindors” he pointed to Jackson and Mark “a Slytherin” he pointed at Jaebum “and a Ravenclaw” he pointed himself “before you had to become friends with people from your house, so this whole inclusion thing is not only happening in the muggle world, but also…” 

“HEY IM JAEBUM!” A shrill voice surprised everyone, it almost seemed that someone had shouted inside the compartment.

However, when they turned to where the voice came from, they saw that the glass door was closed, and that the adjoining compartments had also been surprised by the same voice, because, seeing their transmitter, it was almost impossible to believe that it came from that person, who seemed very young, of short stature, too thin, and who was smiling at them openly, in an expression that almost made him look silly, he also called attention enough to have a strand of his fringe painted a very bright pink. Behind this boy was another, which, unlike the first, was extremely tall and with plump cheeks. 

“Oh no” Jaebum sighed, giving him a forced smile, the boy, without receiving invitation, opened the glass door. 

“Hey, me, man, wassup, man” The boy said imitating a gang accent, or well, a very bad imitation. “BamBam in da house…” He greeted everyone who was in the compartment with a fist. “I thought you would look for me, Mom said you were going to take care of me.”

“But  _ I _ never said I was going to take care of  _ you”  _ Jaebum rolled his eyes, however, he stepped aside so the new boy could sit next to him “You guys, I had forgotten to tell you that my dear cousin” he gave a long sigh “Came to London to study at Hogwarts, since his mother wanted us to be together, but as you can see, he suffers from mental problems.” 

“I don't suffer from mental problems!” The boy exclaimed, he had an adorable lisp “ You have all of those!” he took out his tongue and Youngjae was sure that Jaebum was repressing himself a lot in not hitting him “My name is BamBam and he is Yugyeom, I ran into him when I tried to put my trunk in a rack and decided that I needed a tall person in my life.” 

“So you're just going to use him?” Jaebum asked, raising an eyebrow.

“What kind of name is BamBam, isn’t that a cartoon?” Jackson asked, but BamBam ignored him. 

“Of course I'm not just going to use him” BamBam replied, the Yugyeom boy had also seen somewhat offended “We were only two first-year kids who met by chance.” 

“That decided to come bother” Jaebum said softly, but BamBam seemed not to hear him.

“Hey! You also must be a First Year!” BamBam suddenly turned to Youngjae, who almost dropped his cell phone from pure surprise when they spoke so suddenly “And it shows because you think your cell phone will still work there, pfft, muggles.” 

“BamBam” Jaebum said. 

“It’s not going to work?” Youngjae asked, somewhat shocked and alarmed. 

“I can tell you don't know anything about Hogwarts” BamBam said, rolling his eyes.

After that, he plunged into a long rant, quite informative about how things were at Hogwarts.

He learned about the House Cup, and how to earn or lose points, as well as the various subjects he would have during his first year, things to do at Hogwarts on the weekends (apparently Youngjae, not much) more, however, everyone got excited when they started talking about the "most fabulous" sport, according to BamBam, Quidditch.

He was not surprised to learn that Jaebum, Jackson and Mark were part of the teams in their respective Houses, Jaebum was something that was called Guardian (basically the goalkeeper), Jackson was a Beater (he would have to see that in person because in his mind he couldn't imagine what it was like to move away flying balls with a bat), and Mark was a Seeker, who ended up everything, and fitted more his shape, as he had the ideal Seeker shape: tall, slender but strong and very fast; according to them, they were all recent members of their teams, but, according to them, they had played a very good role so it was very likely that they were still part of the team.

Jinyoung explained him about the different magical things of the school, a Forbidden Forest, full of diverse creatures, from unicorns and centaurs (Unicorns existed! His sister was surely going to die of envy of knowing this) to Acromantulas (gigantic tarantulae); there was a Whomping Willow (which will hit you as soon as you approached it, and according to some old legends, there was a secret passway underneath it, but no one could confirm it); The stairs of the School liked to move and change places, so you had to be careful or you were going to end up in places where you didn't want to be and above all, they liked to make you late to class.

Youngjae was so absorbed in the talk that he didn't realize that it was already dark outside, moreover, he hadn't even noticed the strange food that everyone had bought when a nice old lady with a cart full of different sweets passed. 

He only realized how much time had elapsed when Jinyoung suggested that it was time to start putting on the uniforms and that most likely they were not going to be able to change the seven within the same compartment, so BamBam very kindly invited him to the compartment that had occupied him and Yugyeom, however, all three were freshmen and had to take a different tour than the other students; Youngjae accepted in a good way and Jaebum was somewhat relaxed that the annoying presence of his cousin left him, even for a few moments.

Youngjae felt somewhat self-conscious about changing in front of the other boys, but, seeing how they casually stripped off their street clothes and put on the black school uniform, he felt somewhat more relaxed, in addition, the uniform turned out not to be so different from what he was used to, the same black pants, white shirt with a gray sweater on top and to complement a kind of black cloak, according to BamBam, once selected in their Houses, they were going to provide them with ties, scarves and cloaks with the colors of their houses, so the uniform would not be so drab black.

“Now we all seem to be respectable students” BamBam said when they admired themselves in the reflection of the window.

“Except for your hair, will they let you have it like that?” Yugyeom asked, watching the pink strands on his bangs.

“I'm a metamorphmagus, they can't tell me anything, besides I'm almost sure I saw a boy with electric blue hair” BamBam said, combing his hair a little.

“Metamorphmagus?” Youngjae asked.

“It means that I can change my look at my whim” BamBam shrugged “I can’t tell you exactly why, I just know I can do it, it's fun, however, my mother doesn't let me change much of my appearance, she says that I must continue being me, therefore my height and my trouty lips” he rolled his eyes “but it has always made my hair color unique, so I decided to make it a little more striking so that everyone remembers who I am, so I am not only "that asian boy” but "that Asian boy with striking hair".” 

“What an interesting way of thinking," Youngjae said, seriously thinking if he would like to have all that attention, or wanted to just go unnoticed. 

After changing, they continued to chat animatedly about video games and anime that they had seen, relaxing somewhat to find a topic of conversation that he did know, at least those boys couldn't be so different from him, although they basically came from totally different worlds, but even in spite of that, he felt that he had already made a very special connection, both with those two of his age, and with those he had first met on that train.

x

x

x

When they finally arrived at the station, the sky was completely dark, according to his watch, it was about seven in the afternoon and his stomach growled quite intensely, according to Yugyeom and BamBam, which their brothers had told them, the Start-of-Term Feast was spectacular and, lately, several dishes from their native countries had appeared, in case they got bored of Western food and wanted to return home, even for a few moments, through their taste buds.

Youngjae was trembling completely from head to toe, he had never felt so nervous in his life, nor the time he had to present a song at his church's Christmas concert, pfff, he preferred to stand a thousand times in front of hundreds of people that saw him with a critical gesture, that to enter that totally new world, at least the first time he had stepped on magical lands he had been with his parents and had not felt so much fear, but everything that surprised him (for example the gigantic man and bearded that shouted with a loud voice to follow him), to his companions it seemed the most normal thing in the world, he tried to keep his composure, but, once they climbed in small boats that crossed an immense lake, and managed to see a gigantic and dark shadow emerge very close to the boat in which he was going, he lost all composure when he exclaimed, in a very loud voice, a curse in Korean.

“Relax, friend, it's just the giant squid.” Bambam said with a laugh, at his sides his other classmates also laughed softly.

He had already been seen as a scaredy cat, what else could he lose? So he felt a little more comfortable watching, open mouthed, the huge castle that appeared in his field of vision after a while.

That castle seemed taken from a fairly realistic video game, and even did intimidate him a bit before his greatness and vastness, the great black shadow stood imposing in front of him, illuminated here and there with lights.

He would have loved that his phone hadn’t magically turned off when arriving to the station, so he would’ve been able to take pictures of everything to show it to his parents, for the moment he had to settle to record everything in his memory and then make a quick drawing with his bad artistic skills. 

When they finally reached the mainland and stepped in front of the giant oak doors, he felt tiny, and, to his liking, BamBam and Yugyeom showed for the first time signs of being overwhelmed by the magnificence of the castle.

If the exterior was magnificent, the interior was even more, with total honesty, he hadn’t heard a thing of what the teacher, that received them in the lobby, haf said, he was busier trying to capture every little detail in his mind, from the imposing staircase that led to the upper floors, on the walls you could see hundreds of portraits, he would definitely had fallen on his back when he saw that they were moving, but thanks to the informative talk he had had with the others, they had warned him of this detail.

The Professor (of which he still didn't know her name), led them through a small corridor lit with torches, to another imposing pair of oak doors, which, at the time of opening, realized that they faced the Great Hall, where all the other student community was there and, once they crossed the threshold formed in an indian row, all heads headed towards them, looking at them with some curiosity and even mockery. Among the crowd he managed to distinguish the boys from the train, obviously sitting at different tables, who, seeing him, made a sign with his thumbs.

He saw an old hat placed on a stool, close to what the teachers' table, everyone was turning towards that place, expectant, however, Youngjae was engulfed in the magic ceiling, which reflected in those moments the starry night, he supposed that being there at dawn could be something quite impressive, because the high windows that, at that time, only allowed to see darkness, looked just to the east, so the view from there must be spectacular, he would have to try to, at least once, to see it. 

He had begun to wander so much, ignoring everything that was going on around him, when his mind had begun to imagine how intense the snowfall would be and where in the country they were.

When he put attention again to his surroundings, he could tell that, one by one, the other students that were at his side, they were moving forward, they sat on a stool and the hat he had seen at the beginning shouted the name of a house, and, that house cheered when he received a new student.

“Choi, Youngjae” the Professor called him, surprising him. 

He entered a brief moment of panic at not knowing what to do, but after receiving a slight push from Yugyeom, he trumpeted towards the stool.

The Professor put the Sorting Hat on his head, Youngjae could hear a little voice that seemed to come inside his head, but it only said nonsense words like "interesting" and "obviously", he already felt that they were going to tell him that he wasn’t fit for being there and better go home, when suddenly a powerful voice was heard:

“Gryffindor!”

Youngjae sighed in relief and almost ran to the table that was clapping loudly, he doubted several seconds where to sit, when he saw that Jackson and Mark moved to leave a spot next to them, so he gave them a wide smile before sitting down to finish listening to the rest of the selection, from his table, he managed to perceive how Jaebum was throwing a thumbs up and a small smile again, the first smile actually directed at him.

After a while they called Kim, Yugyeom, who was sent directly to Hufflepuff after a while with the hat, Youngjae had thought he had lasted an eternity with the hat on, but in reality it shouldn't have taken much longer than with others.

There was a funny moment in which the Professor struggled a little to pronounce the name of BamBam (Buhwakul, Kunpimook) and there was a general giggle which was turned off after a severe look of who seemed to be the Headmistress. 

BamBam was sent to Slytherin a little faster than the selection of the others and he ran , screaming with joy, going to sit immediately next to Jaebum, who, judging by his face, was not so happy with this.

The rest of the selection was spent in complete tranquility, at his side, Jackson had rested his chin on Mark's shoulder, who, in turn, looked to nothing; Youngjae could swear that Jinyoung couldn't stop looking at them with a weird expression on his face, but the distance didn't make him see clearly, so they were probably just his imagination.

When his guts growled with an intensity strong enough for his neighbors to turn to see him, the last student was finally called, and Headmistress McGonagall, as Jackson would explain later, stood up and just made a sign with her hand, instantly, an unimaginable amount of food materialized in front of them, all in precious plates of gold and silver, and, as they had said, even saw quite familiar dishes: rice, basic in Asian cuisine, and even some more complicated things like kimchi or tofu stew.

At his side everyone began to eat happily, so Youngjae followed, choosing first between the korean food, which was delicious, and then some western food, which was also delicious, not being able to erase from his face a huge smile, because he knew that, not only did he start a new school year, but that he began a new stage in his life, and he knew that everything would be great, all was well.


End file.
